


Too Much

by delightfulalot



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-13
Updated: 2008-02-13
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delightfulalot/pseuds/delightfulalot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She might be perfect, but she is still nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much

She scrutinizes her reflection in the mirror above Luke's bathroom sink, but can't make a decision. She heads into the other room, where Jess is sitting on the couch, his head buried in a book.

"Hey," she says, and he looks up. "Too much?"

"The make-up, or the waiting time? Because the waiting time is definitely too long."

"I'm nervous. Stop it. The make-up. Is it too much?"

He gets up and strides over to her. Taking her chin in his hand, he points her first one way, then the other, before kissing her. "Looks good to me."

She sighs and pulls away from him. "You're no help." She heads back to the bathroom.

"Do you want me to send up Lorelai?"

"Of  _course_ I want you to send up Lorelai!"

He keeps one finger in his book as he heads downstairs.

"I'm sure it's perfect," Lorelai calls before the door even closes behind her.

"You haven't seen me yet!" Rory exclaims, coming out of the bathroom.

"Aw, honey," Lorelai says softly. "You look gorgeous."

"But do I  _really_?"

"Yes,  _really_. Come here, let me show you." Lorelai takes Rory back into the bathroom and stands behind her in front of the mirror. "Look at that face. And the way your hair frames it. You couldn't look better, babe."

Rory moves her head from side to side, watching as the hair on top of her head doesn't move, but the strands framing her face move slightly. Her eyes seem to pop, her cheeks are appropriately flushed, and her lips are highlighted but not the centerpiece of the face. She might be perfect, but she's still nervous.

"But you don't think my eye-shadow's too much or something?"

"No, honey. You're perfect. Come on, it's almost time for pictures. Let's get your dress on."

"Okay."

Rory doesn't respond much as her mother tries to fix the lacy white thing on her. It fits perfectly, of course-Rory modeled it for her mother and friends just last night. It's stranger to be putting it on, though. It is sleeveless, just right for the warm June day, and mainly lace-covered satin. It's a high neckline, barely showing her clavicle, and drapes like so many Disney princess dresses to the floor. When she steps into her white pumps, she is an inch and a half taller, and the skirt just barely brushes the floor.

Lorelai checks her own make-up in the mirror before they leave the apartment, and when they exit the curtain on the other side of the stairs, Lorelai looks at Rory and says, "Too much?"

Rory shakes her head. She doesn't know if she means her make-up or the numerous people in the diner, ready for pictures, or those outside, sitting in folding chairs covered with light green fabric, waiting for the wedding to start. It doesn't matter though, her answer is the same either way.

"Perfect," she says. Jess takes her hand, whispers in her ear.

"What'd I tell you? Just right."


End file.
